The Heart Asks Darkness First
by feralshal
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Ginny is feeling lonely, and decides to bring back her 'only ever friend'. The outcome could never be good...
1. The Heart Asks Pleasure First

**                        THE HEART ASKS DARKNESS FIRST**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a Ginny/Tom fiction. The title is a variation on the title of a song off the soundtrack for the film _The Piano – the actual title is the title of the first chapter. Other chapter titles are also taken from titles on this soundtrack._

            **CHAPTER ONE – THE HEART ASKS PLEASURE FIRST**

The redhead wandered through the corridors, lost in thought. She couldn't believe she was finally, truly alone. Of course, she should have seen it coming – everyone knew that Ron and Hermione would eventually get it together. And everyone knew how much Harry had liked Cho, so it was hardly surprising when they got together. But even though they had never paid much attention to her, even before now, she had managed to delude herself that she could become part of their group. She shouldn't have been so foolish as to presume such a thing.

As she kept walking, she thought back to her first year at Hogwarts, where she had made her first and only friend. Circumstance had caused her to lose him, and now she felt herself sorely longing for him to come back – to have just one person who would see her as more than 'the Weasleys' youngest child'.

Turning the corner, she spotted a familiar blond male walking towards the library. Surprisingly, there was no one else with him. An idea suddenly formed in the redhead's mind and before she knew what she was doing, she had called out "Malfoy!"

The blond boy stopped walking, glanced around a couple of times as though trying to pinpoint the noise then shrugged and continued walking. Normally, this would have been enough for the redhead to give up, but this time she was determined to get what she wanted. Gathering all her courage, she raced up to the boy and grabbed his arm. "Malfoy!"

The Slytherin pulled away as though she had burnt him. "What do you want, Weasel?"

The Gryffindor chose to ignore his manner of address, and uncertain of what to say blurted out "Does your father still have that diary?"

Malfoy gave the girl a confused look. "Diary? What diary?"

"You know, the one that nearly killed me in first year?" Ginny was surprised she was being so forward, but then she was desperate. 

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He moved to leave, but Ginny grabbed hold of him. "You do! I know your father gave that diary to me!"

"Will you stop it?!" Draco pulled away from Ginny again. "Look, whatever happened to you that year was nothing to do with me. Father wouldn't let me get involved, so I have no idea what he may or may not have done."

"You must know something!" There was a pleading tone to Ginny's voice.

Draco thought for a moment. "I do remember the summer before that school year; Father practically tore the Manor apart trying to find something. But I couldn't tell you what it was or if he still has it."

"Malfoy, please!" There was no doubt about it – Ginny was now begging. Malfoy seemed amused by this. "Look Weasel, I don't know why you're so desperate to find a book that almost got you killed, but this is my father's business. Not mine."

Ginny took a moment to consider this. "You could write to him and ask him!"

Draco snorted derisively. "Yeah, I can see that happening. 'Dear Father, do you happen to have a diary that nearly killed the Weasley girl back in second year? She really wants it back.' Why are you so desperate for it anyway?"

Ginny replied to her feet. "I miss Tom."

Draco looked at her as though she was mad. "Tom? Who the hell's he?"

"You should know, considering you're being conditioned to work for him!" Ginny snapped.

Draco glared at her. "If you mean Voldermort-"

"Of course I do! Well, obviously not current Voldermort. I mean, he wasn't Voldermort at the time. He was just sixteen…"

Draco sneered. "Oh I get it. You don't have the Potter dream anymore so you conjure up some guy to replace him. I gotta give you credit Weasel, you've got some imagination."

Ginny scowled at him – how dare he belittle her like that? "Well if that's all you can come up with, I guess I'm gonna have to find my own way to bring him back!"

Draco looked at her, a strange look on his face. "You're serious, aren't you Weasel? Well, if you're determined to go down the Dark path…"

Ginny shot a look at him. "What makes you think I'm gonna-"

All of a sudden, Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her into the library. Much as she protested, he only let go when they were in as secluded a part of the room as possible. "What the hell was all that about?"

"Strangely, I didn't think McGonagall would appreciate hearing us discuss the Dark Arts," Draco hissed. Then, by way of explanation, he added, "Dark magic can only be brought back by Dark magic."

"What do you – oh!" Realisation dawned on Ginny. "Of course. I mean, if he could open the chamber…"

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"He was the one who opened the Chamber the first time. He made that diary so that someone else could continue his work and somehow your father ended up giving it to me." Ginny sighed. "So, I've gotta look Dark, huh? Thanks for the tip."

She moved to leave when Draco spoke up, stopping her in her tracks. "The Dark Arts aren't something you play about with unless you know what you're doing."

Ginny rounded on him. "Well it's not like I can ask Ron or Harry or Hermione or someone, is it? And like hell you or Snape would help me."

Draco pretended to look hurt. "Well if you don't ask…"

"What would there be in it for you that you'd help?" Ginny challenged.

Draco smirked. "Believe me, the satisfaction of seeing a Gryffindor – and a Weasley at that – dabbling in the Dark Arts is more than enough."

"You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" Ginny was slowly being persuaded, and Draco knew it. He shook his head. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Your word's not enough." Much as she longed to trust Draco, Ginny knew she had to be surer. 

Draco sighed. "What do you want Weasel, blood?" He thought for a while then said "If I tell anyone about this, I give you full permission to exact the worst payback you can think of on me – and I'll even give you hints on how to do it. Satisfied?"

Ginny smiled. "I suppose so. So, what do we have to do?"


	2. The Scent of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

                         **CHAPTER TWO – THE SCENT OF LOVE**

A week later, Ginny was stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was well after curfew even if she was going somewhere she was normally allowed to. She shivered with a mixture of cold and fear, and was actually glad when she saw Malfoy walk up to her. "You're here then? I was expecting you to pull out."

"Why would I do that?" Ginny looked at the box in the Slytherin's hands. "Got everything?"

Draco nodded. "Father was a little confused as to what I wanted this stuff for, but I managed to explain it away."

"How?" Ginny still couldn't bring herself to trust him.

Draco sighed. "I told him that I wanted to experiment with some…unusual potion ingredients. Snape already knows I'm working on some stuff, so he'll probably think it's for that."

Ginny had to admit it – she was impressed. She shot a glance at the Forest. "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Least chance of being found." Draco moved closer to the edge. "Don't worry, nothing'll hurt you."

Ginny sighed and resigned herself to following the blond deeper into the forest. When he found a satisfactory clearing, Draco stopped and placed the box down on the ground. Pale moonlight filtered down between the leafy canopies, casting an eerie glow on everything. Ginny hesitantly moved closer to Draco. "So, what now?"

Draco looked at her, a strange, almost concerned look on his face. "You do realise this might not work, don't you? Even if we do manage to bring Riddle back, you're a Gryffindor. He might not want anything to do with you."

"He will if he wants to stay in this world." Ginny spoke determinedly. "What do we do?"

Draco knelt down next to the box and pulled out some bizarre-looking items. The very last item he pulled out was a very old-looking Slytherin tie. Ginny eyed it suspiciously. "What's that? And where did you get it from?"

"Courtesy of the Dark Lord himself." Draco sounded a little smug. "Told him that I wanted it to help remind me what to aspire to – fell for it hook, line and sinker."

Ginny looked from him to the tie and back. "You sure know how to work people!"

"All part of the Malfoy charm." Draco couldn't help but wink at her. Ginny blushed slightly, glad that the lighting wouldn't show it. Draco laid everything out on the ground then handed the Gryffindor a piece of parchment. "I'll stay here to make sure everything goes okay, but you're gonna have to be the one to do this."

Ginny nodded, feeling her stomach knot up inside her. This was her last chance – she could stop everything now and go back. 'Yeah. Back to being ignored.' Her resolve firmed, she took the tie and laid it flat on the ground. She glanced at the bottles, then turned to Draco. "They are all labelled aren't they?"

Draco had leant back against a tree-trunk, but he straightened up and walked up to her. "I'll hand you each thing as you need it."

Ginny nodded. As soon as she knew Draco was ready, she looked at the parchment. "Dragon's blood? How will that-"

"Trust me." Draco whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

Taking the bottle off Draco, Ginny poured the contents over the tie, saying as she did so:

"Take this dragon's blood, symbol of life. Take it and turn it into the blood that will flow through each of his veins."

Draco handed her each relevant ingredient as she continued to read:

"Take this frozen mist, symbol of breath. Take it and turn it into the breath that will cycle through his lungs.

"Take these dragon eyes, symbols of vision. Take them and turn them into the vision that will let him see this world.

"Take these dragon ears, symbols of hearing. Take them and turn them into the ears that will let him hear this world."

The incantation continued, taking in symbols of every vital organ in the human body. Ginny glanced at the final incantation, which Draco had marked as optional. The Slytherin was a little surprised to see her nod, and reluctantly handed her the blade. Ginny scored the palm of her hand with it then allowed her blood to drip onto the tie, which was already beginning to smoke with power. As she did so, she uttered:

"Take my blood, symbol of myself. Take it and let it bind him to me."

The spiral of smoke continued to spiral upwards, and as it did so, Ginny repeatedly whispered Tom's name to herself. Suddenly there was a bang, and Ginny found herself inadvertently jumping into Draco's arms. Hastily pulling away, Ginny turned to watch as a body began to form – a body that looked very familiar.

~GW~ ~TR~

Half an hour later, Ginny and Tom were sat alone together in the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy had left them at the school, still looking a little shell-shocked that Ginny had actually gone through with it all. Tom turned to Ginny. "I was wondering if our paths would ever cross again."  
"You…you remember me?" Ginny sounded amazed.

"I fed part of my soul to you. Of course I remember you." Tom grinned. "Just because I've been non-existent for four years, doesn't mean I've forgotten."

"So…what are you going to do?" Ginny asked. "I mean, you're going to have to be careful-"

"I can live in the Forest." Tom replied, wrapping an arm around Ginny. She jumped initially, but soon relaxed and leant her head on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back," she whispered. "And real this time."

"It's good to be back." Tom kissed the top of her head. "Now, you'd best get back to your dorms before you're missed. Don't worry about me, I can look after myself."

"Where will I find you?" Part of Ginny didn't want the night to end, but she knew deep down that he was right. As Tom moved to stand up, he said "Can you meet me at six tomorrow, at the edge of the forest?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll see you there."


	3. The Promise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**                        CHAPTER THREE – THE PROMISE**

Ginny and Tom continued a liaison in secret for the next couple of weeks. For once, Ginny was glad that people didn't notice her and so she started taking greater risks to meet him. Only one person seemed to see what was happening – and he had a promise to keep.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry one night at dinner. "If Malfoy doesn't stop glancing over at our table, I'm going to go over there and gouge his eyeballs out."

As he said this, Ginny rushed into the room. She looked a little flustered as she dropped into a seat opposite Hermione. The others murmured their greetings then turned back to the topic of Malfoy. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. "He must have heard you Ron," she joked. "He's stopped now."

"Stopped what?" Ginny asked.

"Ron reckons he kept looking over at this table," replied Hermione. "Personally I think he's just being paranoid."

Ginny had stopped listening. 'Was he looking for me?' she thought to herself, and then mentally scolded herself. 'Why would he bother? It's not like we were ever close before.'

As she thought this, she heard Ron groan. "Now he's coming to talk to us?! My evening's just got so much better!"

Draco stopped as he reached the table. "Weasley, Granger, could I have a word please?"

"Well it's a bit late for you to be asking now!" Ron spat out.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Malfoy to get lost, when her eyes locked with his. There was something about them that shocked her so much that she had spoken her assent before she realised it. Ron nudged her and hissed "Hermione!"

"What? I- oh. Well okay Malfoy, what is it you want to say?"

"I need to talk to you in private. Outside the hall, if I could." Draco actually sounded nervous – so much so that even Ron found himself agreeing.

As soon as the trio were outside the hall, Ron demanded "Alright Malfoy, what is it?"

Draco looked at them, a strange concern in his eye. "I was just wondering…Weasley, have you noticed anything…different about your sister?"

Ron shook his head. "Not really."

"Have you noticed her at all?" There was almost bitterness in Malfoy's tone.

Ron stared at the stone floor. "Well…I've been a bit caught up with 'Mione…then there's the N.E.W.Ts of course…"

Draco sighed. "Just…keep an eye on her, okay?"

As Malfoy walked off, Ron turned to his girlfriend. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know." Hermione watched Draco leave. "I mean, why would he care what we notice about Ginny?"

"You don't think he fancies her?" Ron seemed disgusted at the very thought of it.

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows? Still, I guess he has a point. I mean, we do tend to leave Ginny out a bit, especially now that Harry's with Cho."

Ron shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon enough. If nothing else, it's not like Gin to keep a secret for long anyway."

~GW~ ~TR~

An hour later, Ginny was back in the Forest. Tom smiled to himself as he saw her approach. She was so dependant on him – he could drag her any way he wanted to. And since she'd started the downward spiral…

He walked to meet the redhead, kissing her once he did. "Back so soon?"

Ginny nodded. "I wasn't going to come back tonight, but…I think Malfoy's getting twitchy."

Tom looked confused. "Malfoy? That guy who gave you the spell? What's he got to do with anything?"

"I think he was looking for me at dinner. Then he came over and asked to speak to my brother and Hermione – and he hates them."

"He's probably just jealous." Tom kissed Ginny's jaw. "Not that I can blame him."

Ginny grinned. "You're probably right. It's just – I hate lying to the others."

"I thought you said they didn't notice you?"

"They don't. But all the same…sooner or later they're going to have to meet you."

"They won't like it," Tom warned. "Considering that I did try to kill you."

"I don't care if they like it or not. Just so long as it's out in the open." Ginny gently kissed Tom. "Please?"

"Alright. If you can get them close enough to the forest, I'll come out and meet them." Inside, Tom knew it was a bit risky to agree – but he needed to keep Ginny's trust if he was to be able to carry out his plans…


	4. Big My Secret

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the scene that started it all – someone on the S.S. Gin 'n' Tonic at Fictionalleypark pointed out that Tom is often brought back when Ginny is 16 – couldn't Harry just beat him up? I then decided that Ron was far more likely to, and so spawned this fic. (It wasn't meant to get as dark as it does!)

                        **CHAPTER FOUR – BIG MY SECRET**

The next afternoon, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Cho all made their way to the gardens, not far from the edge of the forest, and away from Hagrid's hut. Hermione was talking to McGonagall, but had promised to join them as soon as she could. As they walked, Ron turned to his sister. "So, why do we have to be in an exact spot before you can tell us what's going on?"

Ginny refused to meet his eye. "I…we just do."

Finally she motioned for the others to stop. "Okay guys. I, um, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been kind of…absent lately."

"We'd noticed," Ron lied. He didn't want to admit to his sister that he really hadn't.

Ginny stared at the grass as she said, "I've been seeing someone."

"Really?" Harry sounded a little surprised. "Who?"

"Well…" Ginny hesitated. "Okay, you have to promise not to be mad at me, but he's a Slytherin…"

"Malfoy!" Ron almost spat the name. "That would explain-"

"It's not Malfoy." Ginny interrupted quickly. "Whatever he's been telling you, it's not him."

"He hasn't said anything," said Cho. "Or at least, not as far as I'm aware."

"So if it isn't Malfoy, who is it?" Ron was eager to know about his sister's new boyfriend. What he wasn't expecting was the voice from within the Forest. "That would be me then."

The three seventh-years gasped as Tom stepped out of the Forest. For a long while, no one spoke. Then – 

"Tom? Tom Riddle?"

"That's right Harry." Tom smirked. "Bet I was the last person you were expecting to see."

Ron was furious. "How could you Ginny? I mean, he tried to kill you! Not to mention what he grew up into."

"My, Ronald. We are a little harsh, aren't we?" Tom remained perfectly calm. This was too much for Ron, who lunged at the other boy. Tom, who had clearly not been expecting this, found himself knocked to the ground. A vicious fight ensued – no one seemed sure what to do, and only Ginny was even vaguely trying to stop them. Much as she protested, however, the two boys were still fighting when Hermione arrived. "So this is where you are. I – what on earth is going on here?"

Cho turned to her. "We've just found out that Ginny's been seeing Tom Riddle."

"What?! But…but…" Hermione trailed off as she tried to digest this statement. Rousing herself, she moved over to the fight and pulled Ron away. "Ron, stop it!"

"But…but it's young Vol…young You-Know-Who." Ron strained against Hermione's grip, trying to get at the sixteen-year-old that was now lying on the ground. Ginny was knelt next to him, making sure that he was okay. Hermione looked at her then turned to the others. "I think we'd better go. There's things we need to…discuss."

"I want her there with us." Ron seethed. "I want an explanation!"

"Which we will get later." Hermione started to lead Ron away. "Once we've had a chance to calm down, we'll talk this through."

Reluctantly, Ron allowed his girlfriend to lead him away. Harry and Cho shot looks at Ginny before following. Ginny glared at their backs then turned to Tom. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Tom was still lying on the ground. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Ginny snapped. "It's obvious they hate me now."

Tom opened his mouth to argue that if Ron hated her, he wouldn't have tried to defend her, but then he stopped. If Ginny was distanced from the others, it made his task a lot easier. Ignoring his silence, Ginny whispered, "I was right the first time. You are the only person I have."

~GW~ ~TR~

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was still fuming. Hermione was sat next to him, half-hidden behind a pile of books. Harry and Cho kept exchanging awkward glances, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Harry spoke up. "Maybe he's different. Maybe he can change this time."

"Maybe you should stop defending a young Dark Lord!" Ron snapped. "He was evil the first time; I doubt he'll be any different this time around."

Hermione slammed her book shut, sighing as she did so. "I just don't understand _how_ he's back. I mean, he was a memory to begin with, but now he's back and with a body."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe someone found another way to-"

"Malfoy!" The hatred in Ron's voice was all too clear. Leaping out of his chair, he snarled, "I swear, when I get my hands on the little ferret, I-"

"Calm down, Ron!" Hermione pulled her boyfriend back, gently but firmly. "Even if Malfoy _is_ responsible, we're not going to get anything from him if we storm up to him and attack him. He'll just get all defensive."

"So…what are we going to do, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "It's not like Malfoy's gonna tell us anything anyway. And we haven't got time to make a potion."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But he must have wanted us to find out, otherwise why would he have come to speak to me and Ron?"

"I think you should try speaking to him," Cho spoke up. "I mean, there's no harm in trying."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "I mean, what's the worst Malfoy can do?"

"Knowing Malfoy, something nasty," returned Harry. "But I guess you have a point."

"Well I'm not asking him," spat Ron. "I'd die before I actually asked that ferret for anything."

"I wasn't expecting you to go anyway." Hermione spoke in a tone that suggested she was trying to ignore Ron's anger. "We want to speak to him, not land him in the Hospital Wing."

"I'd volunteer, but I know he wouldn't even listen to me," said Harry. "Looks like it'll have to be you, Hermione."

"I thought it would be." Hermione smiled slightly. "Okay, I'm going to go and find him. I'll meet you in the Hall for dinner."


	5. All Imperfect Things

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**CHAPER FIVE – ALL IMPERFECT THINGS**

It took a while for Hermione to find Draco, but she finally spotted him leaving the library with Crabbe and Goyle. 'Crabbe and Goyle in a library? Weird!' She approached the Slytherin trio, a little apprehensively. "Malfoy, can I have a word please?"

Draco scowled. "What do you want, Granger?"

"It's about Ginny's new boyfriend…" Hermione trailed off as Draco grabbed her arm and led her into the library. As soon as they were inside, Hermione pulled away. "Okay, now that was what we call over-reacting."

Malfoy shrugged. "Like I'm gonna have an open discussion with a Gryffindor in public."

"It's more than that, isn't it Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him. "Why did you come to me and Ron?"

"So you know he's back then?" Malfoy was clearly avoiding the question. "I suppose Older Weasel got all over-protective?"

Hermione sighed. "Listen Malfoy, I just want you to answer one question honestly. Straight answer, yes or no. Did you bring Tom Riddle back?"

Draco snorted. "I didn't even know who Tom Riddle was until she told me." He looked at Hermione, although he avoided meeting her eye. "She wanted to bring him back. I just told her how."

"Why?" Hermione's tone was not accusing.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…I wasn't really expecting her to go through with it. Even at the last minute I was expecting her to turn around and say she didn't want to do it." He sighed. "You're not going to tell her I've spoken to you, are you?"

"Not unless I have to." Hermione wasn't sure why Malfoy didn't want Ginny to know what he'd told her, but she didn't feel she should question. She glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "I guess I'd better go. I told the others I'd meet them at dinner."

Draco nodded. "Just…try not to isolate her. I don't know much about what happened with him and that diary, but I know enough from watching my parents after they've met with adult Voldermort. Try not to lose her."

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"What now, Granger?" Draco seemed to be tiring of this 'interrogation'.

"Why do you care what happens to Ginny?"

"I can't tell you that." Draco moved to leave. "I can't tell anyone that."

~GW~ ~TR~

Ginny shrank back against the wall as first Malfoy, and then Hermione walked out of the library. She hadn't wanted to spy on them, she really hadn't. But she couldn't help over-hearing them, and then she had to know why two sworn enemies were talking. She hadn't been totally surprised to find out that they had been talking about her. She thought back to the promise that Draco had made – maybe he hadn't expected her to take it to heart, but she had. And now he had to pay…

Tom looked up with a start as he heard someone approach. He hastily pushed his cauldron under a bush and stood up in time to see the familiar female walk up to him. "I need your help with something."

"Certainly, dear Ginny. Anything you ask."

"It's just…I heard Malfoy tell Hermione about what we did. And he promised he wouldn't."

"Ah, so we're talking revenge are we?" A cruel smile played on Tom's lips. Inwardly he was laughing at how foolish Ginny had been not to expect a Slytherin to double-cross her. Thinking for a while, he suddenly asked, "Who does Malfoy value most?"

"His father and Snape."

"Snape? Who's he?"

"Potions teacher and head of Slytherin. Malfoy's pretty much his favourite pupil."

"Is that so?" Tom grinned. "So if he were to catch Malfoy doing something he shouldn't…"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess it would depend on what Malfoy was doing. I mean, the Slytherins generally get away with a lot when he's around."

"I see…" Tom went back to thinking. "So it might be better to strike at the Professor?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ginny's head. She was actually a little scared that she had thought of it, but it didn't stop her saying "What about getting Malfoy to hurt Snape? Could we do that?"

Tom shot her an impressed look. "Virginia Weasley, I didn't know you had such malice in you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial. "Luckily I have just the thing you're looking for." 

Ginny reached for the vial. "What is it?"

"Just make sure that Malfoy drinks it." Tom placed the potion into Ginny's hand. "I promise you won't be disappointed."


	6. The Mood That Passes Through You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**CHAPTER SIX – THE MOOD THAT PASSES THROUGH YOU**

The next night, at dinner, Ginny was sat at the end of the table looking edgy. Cho had joined the trio on the Gryffindor table, and so she was playing the fifth wheel. She saw Malfoy sat in the midst of his housemates, holding court as usual. How was she supposed to sneak the potion in if –? 

"Everything alright Ginny?" Hermione sounded genuine enough, but Ginny couldn't help but think it was an act. She nodded silently then turned her stare back to the Slytherin table. Malfoy suddenly looked up and met her gaze, and for a brief moment she felt a little guilty for what she was about to do. Then something inside her tensed, as though reminding her that he deserved whatever he got. Resolve took over as she stood up and approached the other table, her hand firmly holding on to the little vial. Several of the Slytherins glared at her as she reached them, but she ignored them and headed straight for Malfoy. He was looking at her as though he had been expecting this. "What can I do for you, Weasel?"

Ginny took a step forward and 'accidentally' knocked Draco's glass over. Pumpkin juice spilt all over the table and several of the nearby Slytherins backed away. Draco shot a look of pure loathing at her before bending down to pick up the now-empty glass. It was the moment Ginny had been waiting for; she grabbed another glass from the table and slipped the potion in as subtly as she could. When Draco looked up, she handed him the glass and walked off without another word.

The other Gryffindors watched the chaos, not entirely sure what Ginny was playing at. Ron scowled. "If it weren't for her liaison with Tom, I'd swear she was trying to flirt with him."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it's that."

Ron was off on a rant again. "I mean, of all the Slytherins! She could have been having a threesome with Crabbe and Goyle and I wouldn't have minded as much!"

Cho looked at him. "Thank you for that mental image, Ron."

Harry turned to Hermione. "So why do you think Ginny just-"

He was cut off by the sound of a chair overturning. The Gryffindors turned to look at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy stood up, making his way towards the teacher's table. There was a distinct manner to his approach – every third step or so he would stop, as though uncertain whether or not to continue. His wand was drawn and his gaze seemed firmly fixed on Professor Snape. Silence fell on the hall as the entire room watched the blond boy make his approach. They were so transfixed that only one person noticed the lone male figure by the door. He shot a wink at the redheaded girl before returning his attention to the Slytherin. By now, Draco had reached his target, who was stood looking uncertain as to whether he should approach or back off. The other teachers were also stood up, clearly ready to step in if necessary. As Draco reached Snape, the Potions master noticed a slightly glazed look in his grey eyes. Readying his wand, Draco stuttered "C…_Crucio!"_

A gasp resounded throughout the hall as the Professor collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony. The scream seemed to jolt Draco out of his trance as he dropped his wand in shock. He stood staring at his head of House, who was staggering to his feet. Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherin girls in Draco's year, rushed to the boy's side. "Draco, what happened?"

Ginny glanced at the door in time to notice Tom slip away. She hadn't quite understood what he had done, but watching Malfoy under someone else's control had been disturbingly satisfying. 

~GW~ ~TR~

Half an hour later, Ginny was sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She had wanted to go and see Tom, to ask what he had done, but Ron had insisted she go back with them. She silently listened as the others discussed dinner, feeling a little smug at knowing something that not even Hermione knew. The seventh year girl was back to consulting her books while Harry and Ron discussed the aftermath. "Still, if anyone doubted Snape's favouritism before, they couldn't now," said Ron. "I mean, Snape _still_ seemed far more concerned about whether Malfoy was okay."

"He could tell he wasn't acting of his own accord," Hermione interjected, head still buried in a book. "Anyone paying attention would have known that."

"How do you mean?" Harry sounded a little confused. "I mean, obviously Malfoy attacking Snape is weird, but-"

Hermione closed her book and looked up at them. "Didn't you notice how…hesitant he seemed? Like he was trying to fight back against something?"

"Maybe that was just an act." Ginny's tone was harsh, even for discussing someone that no-body in the conversation actually liked. "I mean, Malfoy is good at fooling people."

Hermione shook her head. "Not even Malfoy is that good. And besides, why would he want to attack the only teacher he respects in the school?" She placed her book down, and picked up another. Seeing the title, _Coercion – spells and potions of the mind, Ginny panicked and blurted out "I'll look through that one, Hermione."_

The others shot her odd looks, and she gazed coolly back at them. "Well, if I have to stay here I might as well do something useful."

Ron seemed a little riled at her tone. Harry decided to step in, saying, "Fancy a game of chess, Ron?"

Hermione shot a grateful look at Harry as Ron nodded and went to fetch his board. Then, reluctantly handing the book to Ginny, Hermione picked up the next in the pile and went back into research mode.

~GW~ ~TR~

Draco couldn't settle. Even though Snape had assured him that he understood, that he knew it hadn't really been him, and that he would not be punished, the Slytherin still felt incredibly guilty. Moreover, he couldn't understand what had happened to him – and the fact that he hadn't been in control of his actions unnerved him. Whatever that voice had been, it was stronger than he could fight off – even after all the training his father had given him. Strangely the voice had stopped almost as soon as he had uttered the spell – and yet Snape seemed aware that something was amiss. He had persuaded Dumbledore not to take any action, and as far as Draco could tell, the Potions master didn't hate him. All in all he had landed on his feet. Even so, he had to work out what had happened.

As he paced the common room, blatantly ignoring any attempts by the other Slytherins to speak to him, his mind whirred with possibilities. The verdict he finally settled on would have shocked him if he didn't know better. 'That stupid Weasel!' Without another word, he stormed towards the door and left the common room.


	7. I Clipped Your Wing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – I CLIPPED YOUR WING**

The next morning, the Gryffindors arrived at breakfast and immediately noticed that something was amiss. The Slytherins were all bickering amongst themselves, seemingly having an argument over who "should have stopped him". One of their housemates was very obviously missing, and the look on Snape's face confirmed that the circumstances were anything but innocuous. 

Ron turned to his girlfriend. "Where do you suppose Malfoy is?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't think he's missing through choice."

Next to them, Ginny fiddled nervously with a piece of paper she was holding. She wasn't sure why she had it – Hermione would no doubt kill her for even thinking of damaging one of her books. But she felt a deep desire to protect Tom, and she knew that if Hermione learnt of the potion she would immediately realise that it was the cause for Malfoy's behaviour last night. The redhead had briefly glanced at the page and learnt that the potion was essentially the Imperius curse in a bottle.

Hermione, who had clearly been waiting for an answer to something, roused her from her thoughts. A little startled, she blurted out "Nothing!"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Ginny, I swear you're on another planet sometimes! I was only asking if you were okay."

"I…I'm fine. Honestly." Ginny stood up. "I'm going to, er, get ready for class."

"Okay." Hermione gave her a concerned look. "Just promise me you'll go to your lesson and not skip it to spend time with Tom."

"I promise," Ginny lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. She turned and practically fled the Hall as Snape approached the Gryffindor table. "Where's she off to?"

"Three guesses," spat Ron, temporarily forgetting who he was talking to. "Getting ready for lessons my foot!"

Hermione gently kicked him under the table then turned back to the Professor. "Did you need to speak to her?"

"It's just…she was one of the last people to be anywhere near Mr Malfoy before the…incident last night. Since my Slytherins are denying any involvement, I thought I should talk to her."

Ron scowled. "Well, good luck finding her!"

Harry hesitantly spoke up. "Um, Professor Snape? Where _is Malfoy?"_

Snape sighed. "I only wish I knew, Mr Potter."

~GW~ ~TR~

Deep inside the forest, two young men were playing out a scene in apparent silence. One was stood over the other, wand held out. The other was writhing in agony – his mouth was open as though yelling, but no sound seemed to escape.

Inside this effective bubble, Tom flicked his wand away once more. "Now are you ready to tell me why you were on the warpath for Ginny last night?"

Draco looked up at him. The blond seemed badly beaten already, with the beginnings of bruising appearing all the way down the left side of his face. Gritting his teeth, the older boy whispered, "I think you know."

An amused smile played across Tom's lips. "Maybe so, but I want to hear it from you."

They were interrupted by approaching footsteps. As Ginny stepped into the imaginary cocoon, she said, "So this is why it's so quiet. I almost thought – oh!" She cut off as she realised that she and Tom were not alone. Tom moved up to her and kissed her. "I was just trying to find out why Mr Malfoy was so intent on getting hold of you last night."

"He was?" Ginny panicked – had he told Snape about his suspicions, or worse Dumbledore?

Tom nodded. "Lucky I found him really."

Ginny looked at the other Slytherin. Despite his appearance, there was an almost insolent gleam in those grey eyes that unnerved her. Turning back to Tom, she handed him the page she held. "Here. Hermione almost found it last night, but I offered to look in the book, and pulled the page out while she wasn't looking."

"You damaged one of Granger's books?" Malfoy's voice, though weakened, still had its familiar sarcastic tone to it. "I wouldn't wanna be there when she finds out."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Deep down, Ginny hated Malfoy for having voiced a fear that she herself had already considered. Tom shot a look at her. "So, do you think he's been punished enough?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to let Draco move on. But she still found herself whispering. "No. I don't think he has."

Draco's eyes widened at this. He realised that his worst fear had played out – Ginny was completely under the young Voldermort's thrall. He tried to stagger to his feet, but Ginny shoved him back down. "We're not finished with you yet."

Both of the Slytherins stared at her – Draco was stunned, while Tom was secretly ecstatic. 'She's following the path better than I expected!'

Draco looked up at the youngest Weasley. "What did you do to me last night?"

"I didn't do anything," Ginny returned, only half lying. Well, she hadn't known what the potion would do. "Just because you went psycho-"

"You're lying." At Draco's words, Ginny's anger spilt over. Stepping closer to him, she gathered all her strength and slapped him as hard as she could. To her irritation, Draco merely laughed. "Hit a nerve, did I Weasel?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ginny swiped at him again, but he managed to avoid her blow. Something suddenly seemed to snap in him as he pushed her away and moved to stand again. "I shouldn't have bothered trying to save you. I should have just left you to fall the same way my mother did!"

He started to walk off, but an intense cold pain in his shoulder forced him to collapse to his knees. Tom stalked up to him and grabbed hold of the other boy by his hair. Yanking his head back to talk to him, Tom sneered "Not so fast, Malfoy. You're not going anywhere."

~GW~ ~TR~

As the class began to leave their Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall approached the trio. "Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Could I have a word please?"

Confused, the three students nodded and waited for the class to empty. As the last pupil left, McGonagall closed the door and then turned to face the trio. "I need to talk to you about Miss Weasley. She's been missing an awful lot of classes lately, and I was wondering if you knew why."

An angry flush spread across Ron's face. "I'll kill him!"

"Who, Mr Weasley?" McGonagall seemed concerned. "If someone is forcing your sister to do something, we need to know."

Ron was too angry to respond. Hermione stepped in. "It's just that…she'll probably hate us for this, but I think you should know…she's managed to bring Tom Riddle back."

McGonagall looked stunned. "How on earth did she manage something like that?"

"With a little help from Malfoy!" Ron spat out. "He was the one who told her how to do it."

"I don't think he quite realised what he was doing though." Hermione surprised everyone, including herself, by defending the Slytherin. "He told me that he wasn't expecting her to actually carry it out."

"That may well be, Miss Granger, but he shouldn't have told her in the first place." McGonagall sighed. "I shall have to speak with him."

"You'll have to find him first," Ron pointed out.

"I wonder where he is." Harry spoke up for the first time.

Hermione sighed. "We all do, Harry."

~GW~ ~TR~

Back in the forest, Draco was lying on the ground, barely conscious. Ginny was stood over him, an alien gleam in her eyes. "Not so much fun when someone else is winning, is it Malfoy?"

Tom was stood back, a smirk playing at his mouth. Ginny was hitting back at everything, everyone except for him. It was almost time for everything to fall into place. On top of this amusement, there was a sadistic pleasure in watching Malfoy being tortured. Maybe it was the knowledge that he would grow up – indeed, had grown up - to do exactly the same thing to the boy's father. He stepped forward lazily. "I think he's learnt his lesson, Ginny. He knows how untouchable you are."

Ginny reluctantly backed down. "I guess. So what shall we do with him?"

Tom shrugged. "Leave him here. Let him figure his own way back. After all, he is a Malfoy – aren't they supposed to know everything?"

With a sneer at the blond Slytherin, Tom wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and led her away. The last thing Malfoy was aware of before darkness overcame him was two pairs of footsteps fading into the distance.


	8. The Wounded

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**CHAPTER EIGHT – THE WOUNDED**

The next time Draco woke up, it was to find a large, bearded man leaning over him. Still not quite having a hold on his bearings, he tried to back away only to find himself backed up against a wall. Hagrid shot him an almost sympathetic look. "It's lucky I found yer, Malfoy," he said. "State you were in."

Draco's memory was slowly catching up with him. He suddenly remembered his torture deep within the forest, and instinctively glanced around to try and spot his attackers. Hagrid shook his head, and in the warmest tone he had ever used towards the boy said, "Yer alrigh' now, boy. There's nothin' can hurt yer in 'ere."

A knock at the door alerted their attention. Hagrid went to open the door, and immediately moved back to allow Professor Snape inside. Draco looked at his head of House, a little afraid. Snape moved to sit next to his student. "Hagrid sent word when he found you. I came over as soon as I could."

"She's lost…he's got to her…nothing we can do now." Draco hardly seemed to have heard Snape's words. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and was now rocking slightly. Snape gently reached for the boy's shoulder. "I know that what happened to your mother has put a strain on you all. But-"

"Not her!" Draco trembled. "It's all my fault. Should have left the stupid Weasel to find her own solution."

Snape looked more closely at him. "Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I'd, ah, I'd be careful with 'im." Hagrid moved forward a little. "I woulda taken 'im to the 'Ospital Wing straigh' away, only-"

"It's alright, Hagrid. It's probably just as well you did bring him here, some of the things he's saying." Snape turned back to look at Draco. With sudden decision, he said "I'm taking him to my quarters. It's the safest place for him."

Hagrid nodded. "Whatever you feel best, Professor Snape, sir. Will yer be okay takin' him back?"

"I'm sure I'll manage, thank you Hagrid." Snape gently moved to pick up the terrified blond. Sensing no resistance, he lifted him and moved towards the door. "And thank you for looking after him until I could get here."

"Yer welcome. Poor lad didn' need much tendin' to anyways. 'E 'and't long woken up when yer arrived."

Snape nodded. "All the same, thank you." 

Hagrid opened the door and Snape gently carried the boy out. Shutting the door behind them, Hagrid turned to Fang. "Wonder wha's goin' on there?"

~GW~ ~TR~

Ginny didn't want to go back to the school that night. She had heard Hagrid walking about in the forest and knew that the half-giant would find Malfoy sooner or later. Part of her felt that she ought to feel guiltier, but Tom seemed pleased with her and that was all that mattered. All the same, she knew that people would come looking for her eventually. She turned to Tom. "I wish I could stay here with you."

"And so you shall, eventually." Tom stroked her hair. "There's just one thing I need you to do for me."

Ginny looked at him, admiration in his eyes. "Anything."

Tom smiled. "I need you to get Harry into the Forest for me. I don't care how you do it, but I want to speak to him."

Ginny was a little confused. She wasn't sure why Tom wanted to see Harry, but would never have dreamed of questioning him. Instead, she promised, "Harry will be here tomorrow. I'll make sure of it."

~GW~ ~TR~

Meanwhile, back at the school, students were beginning to leave the Hall after dinner. Throughout the meal rumours had been flying between students, and all the while Snape seemed to get more and more irritated. Hagrid kept shooting concerned looks at the Potions master, and even Dumbledore seemed perturbed by it all. Ron kept glancing at the door, getting more and more worked up each time he did so. Hermione gently nudged him. "Ron, stop it! She'll turn up."

"Will she, though?" Ron snarled. "I mean, what if she's decided to spend more time with…"

"Where do you suppose Malfoy is?" asked Harry. "I mean, I've heard people say they've seen him, but-"

"Oh, is this Malfoy we're talking about?" Lavender Brown interrupted. "He has been acting oddly for a while, hasn't he?"

"I mean, attacking Snape, what's with that?" Parvati Patil joined in.

"That wasn't his fault," Hermione replied. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I know he would never have done it of his own accord."

"Done what of whose own accord?" Ginny had just rushed into the hall, and had fallen into a seat next to Harry. Ron glared at her. "Nice of you to join us, Ginny."

Ginny shot an equal glare back at her brother before turning to Hermione. "Where's Malfoy?"

"No one seems to know," Hermione replied. "I think he's in the school somewhere, but nobody can be sure."

"Oh." Ginny fell silent. 'Well if he's in the school he must be alright' she reasoned to herself.

The group were interrupted by Snape. He turned to Ginny and said "Miss Weasley, we need to talk."

"Why?" Ginny didn't care that she shouldn't answer Snape back. It wasn't like it would be important for much longer anyway. Soon she'd be with Tom forever, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Snape glared at her. "Don't question me, Miss Weasley. In my office, now!"

~GW~ ~TR~

Tom stood outside the dungeon room, straining to listen to the conversation inside. It had been just as well that he was bound to Ginny – he could sense when she was in trouble. He wondered when he should make his presence known, if at all – what would the Head of Slytherin have to say to someone of his house before he was even born? 'And someone who he later grew up to betray' he thought to himself.

Inside the room, Ginny was sitting in stubborn silence. Snape shot her one of his most fear-instilling looks. "Ms Weasley, I asked you a question. Why have you not been attending classes?"

Ginny glared coolly back at him. "What's it to you? McGonagall should be dealing with this."

"Maybe so." Snape leant closer as he snarled "But when one of my own House is caught up in it…"

"Ah Severus. You make him sound so innocent."

Ginny and Snape both looked up at the new voice. Ginny smiled. "Tom!"

"Hello Ginny. I got the feeling you might need me." Tom sneered at the teacher. "What's the matter Severus, don't remember me. Of course, you wouldn't know me like this…"

Snape shot a quelling look at the boy. "You might have grown up into the world's most feared Dark Lord, but as things stand you're just a boy."

"And yet still more powerful than your darling Malfoy." Tom grinned. "Not good with pain, is he?"

Snape glared at him. "How would you know?"

Tom laughed. "You mean he hasn't run crying to you?"

"I didn't need to." Draco walked out from the adjoining sleeping quarters. Snape turned to look at his student – the boy still looked badly shaken up. "Draco…"

"I hope you do end up like Mother." Draco's icy tone was directed at the only girl in the room. "She got caught up in something she couldn't control as well."

"Ah yes, darling Narcissa." Tom smiled cruelly. "I have great fun with her when I'm older. Lucius should have been more careful."

"How DARE you blame this on Father!" Draco snarled. "You're the one who'll force him to ignore everything that isn't your oh-so-mighty self!"

Snape stepped in-between the two boys. Glaring at the dark-haired boy he said "Get out, Riddle. Before I'm forced to call Dumbledore."

"Whatever you ask, dear Severus." Tom turned to the redhead. "Come, Ginny."

Ginny instantly stood up and followed her boyfriend out of the room. Snape turned to Draco. "Are you okay?"

Draco wasn't listening. Draco's eyes were firmly fixed on the door. "You'll pay, Riddle. You'll pay if it kills me."


	9. Little Impulse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

**                        CHAPTER NINE – LITTLE IMPULSE**

The next morning, the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins were just leaving Double Potions when Ginny ran up to the trio. "Harry, I need to speak to you. Alone."

The others all exchanged glances. Harry turned back to her. "What about, Ginny?"

The younger girl bit her lip. "I…I'm in trouble. And…I think you're the only one who can help me."

Harry sighed. "Okay. But only quickly. I have to meet Cho."

As the pair walked off, Hermione and Ron heard a quiet voice mutter, "Fool!"

They turned around to see Malfoy glaring at Ginny's back. Hermione asked, "Who's a fool, Malfoy?"

"Potter." Malfoy looked at Hermione. "He's a fool to trust that little Weasel. She's under Riddle's power now, everything she does will be for him."

Ron glared threateningly at him. "Stop messing about, Malfoy! I won't have you say things like that about my sister."

"Fine." The Slytherin brushed past the two Gryffindors. "Just…when you're saddling up to rescue Potter, let me know. I've got my own bone to pick with Riddle."

As Malfoy walked away, Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you think he meant by that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. All the same, I know I'll feel a lot happier when Harry gets back."

~GW~ ~TR~

Harry was beginning to get suspicious. Ginny had led him all the way from the dungeons to outside in total silence. He decided to speak up. "Ginny, what-"

"Ssh!" Ginny turned to look at him. "I can't tell you here. People might hear."

Harry shook his head. "Look, Ginny I-"

"Okay!" Ginny stopped by the lake, a little irritated. "Look, you know what it's like to have part of Voldermort inside you, don't you?"

Harry looked at her in stunned silence. Ginny nodded. "See, didn't think you'd want to discuss it here." She turned and started for the Forest again. Harry followed her, eager to think that Ginny really did want him to help her. As they reached the edge of the Forest, he asked, "Is this far enough?"

Ginny shook her head. "Can we just go inside? I'd feel happier."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so."

As soon as he stepped into the first clearing, Harry knew something was amiss. He had felt a sensation pass through him, as though he were walking through magical energy. He turned to Ginny. "Okay, what-"

"So, Harry. Dear, sweet, misled Ginny managed to get you here." Tom's voice almost laughed as he stepped into the clearing. Harry glanced from him to Ginny. "What does he mean?"

Tom laughed. "Do you think she would have brought you here if she really knew?" He shot a glance at her. "Although thinking about it…since I'm the only person she has…"

"Ginny, how can you think that?" Harry tried to appeal to the Ginny he had known. "How can you think you don't have anyone when Ron is trying his hardest to protect you? All of us are."

"Yeah, but then you'd rather I stayed out of the way while you all have fun." Ginny moved next to Tom. "At least now I have someone who actually wants to know me."

Harry turned his glance to Tom. "So Ginny brought me here because of you? What would you want with me?"

"Actually," another chillingly familiar voice cut in, "she brought you here for me."

~GW~ ~TR~

Hermione was sat in the library, alone. Ron had decided to go for a walk in order to calm himself down. Closing the book she was reading, Hermione reached for her _Coercion_ book. Ginny had said that there was nothing in there, but Hermione decided she should look anyway. As she flipped through the pages, she was interrupted by Cho tapping her shoulder. "Um, Hermione?"

"Cho, hi! Is everything okay?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you'd seen Harry. He was supposed to meet me an hour ago, but-"

"Sorry Cho, but last I saw of him was just after Potions. Ginny asked to speak to him, so they went off somewhere."

"I see." Cho flopped into the chair opposite Hermione. "Well I'm sure he's alright with her."

Just then, Hermione flipped over another page. A very clear rip mark told her that something was amiss. She paled as she whispered, "How dare she?"

"What is it Hermione?"

Hermione showed Cho the book. "There's a page missing. And I bet I know who took it too."

"So there was something on that page that Ginny didn't want you to see?" Cho sounded worried. "Why would she-"

"To protect Tom." Hermione pushed the book away from her, clearly annoyed. "She knew that whatever happened to Malfoy was on that page so she decided to stop us seeing it."

As the two girls talked, Ron walked in. "Hey girls. Have you seen Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "Cho's been looking for him too. But hey, look what your sister did!"

Ron sat down next to Hermione. "So that was the page we wanted then?"

Hermione nodded, still fuming. Ron stroked her hair. "It's okay, Herm. We'll get you another book."

Cho sighed. "I'm gonna go look for Harry again. I'll see you later."

~GW~ ~TR~

Harry's eyes slowly flickered open. For a second, he thought that it had all been a nightmare – Voldermort couldn't be in the Forest. As he came to, however, the surroundings did nothing to confirm this. On the contrary, being surrounded by trees and bushes was a sure sign that he _hadn't been dreaming. _

Tom and Voldermort both watched as Harry woke up. The older incarnation smiled thinly. "So Mr Potter, after three years we finally meet again face to face. I must admit, I'm impressed by the Weasley girl."

"Ginny!" Harry immediately sat up. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry about her." Tom sneered at Harry. "She's safe enough."

Voldermort knelt down next to Harry. "See, her intentions may have been innocent. But could she really have expected me not to realise that my younger self was in existence?"

"You see Harry, she may have tried to bind me to her, but there was a stronger bond waiting for me even then." Tom laughed. "Not that Malfoy could have known that."

Harry looked more closely at him. "So…Ginny never meant anything to you?"

"Of course she did!" Tom returned. "How could anyone that dependant on me not mean anything?"

Voldermort glanced at his younger self. "By the way, nice attempt at Severus. So tempting to give him a call."

"Surely he'll know we're here by now anyway?" Tom questioned. "What about Malfoy junior?"

Voldermort shook his head. "He's due to be given to me in the summer. If he and his father don't flee or go insane before that."

Harry listened to their conversation, a little afraid. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Plenty of time for that, my dear boy." Voldermort sneered. "It's not like we're going anywhere."

~GW~ ~TR~

Dinner at the Gryffindor table that evening was a strained affair. Ginny had returned in an attempt not to arouse suspicion, but Hermione was still incredibly cold to her. Ron seemed torn between siding with his sister or his girlfriend, but seemed to have settled on Hermione. Everyone seemed to be wondering where Harry was – Ginny almost wanted to confess, but decided against it. 

Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table. "Snape doesn't look too happy."

Ron followed her gaze. "Looks like something's bothering him. I wonder what."

"You mean you don't know?" Malfoy's voice cut in. "I'd have thought it was obvious."

Hermione glared at him. "Will you stop with the riddles already?"

"Hey, there's only one Riddle I want a shot at," Malfoy returned. "What's the matter, Granger? Something happen to one of your precious books?"

He risked a sideways glance at Ginny – the redhead was staring at her plate, trying not to look too guilty. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact, Malfoy, something did happen. More to the point, Harry's missing."

"Ah yes. I was wondering how long it would be before you worried." Malfoy smirked. "Good luck finding him."

He moved to leave the hall. He hoped he had done enough – he hoped he had the Gryffindors sussed enough to know how to play them. As he walked down the corridor, he smiled at the sound of footsteps following him. Stopping, but not turning around, he said "Thought that would get you."

"Stop fooling around, Malfoy." Ron still couldn't hide his hatred for the Slytherin.

Malfoy turned to face them. He was not entirely surprised to see Cho with them. He sighed. "I know where they are – or at least, I think I do."

"So why aren't you telling us?" Ron was barely controlling his anger.

Draco turned to face him. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't bloody well think so!" Ron turned to Hermione. "Maybe we should find him ourselves?"

"Don't be so quick to dismiss him Ron." Hermione turned to Draco. "Look Malfoy, I don't know why you suddenly want to help us, but we'd be grateful if you could."

Draco couldn't help but sneer. "I'm not helping you. I have my own grudges against Voldermort. Both generations."

It took a moment for this last comment to sink in. Finally Hermione spoke up. "Both generations? What do you mean?" 

Malfoy sneered. "You mean you don't know, Granger? Think about it – there's only one thing that can make Snape that twitchy."

Horrified realisation dawned on the trio as Hermione whispered "The Dark Mark."


	10. Deep Into The Forest

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song that Hermione and Draco are discussing is actually the song from which this chapter's title comes from. It is on the Piano soundtrack, and is by Michael Nyman. Apologies for OC Draco, but I had to get this song mentioned!

**            CHAPTER TEN – DEEP INTO THE FOREST**

Ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron, Cho and Draco were all heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco had his wand drawn, clearly on the warpath. Hermione and Ron were shooting worried glances at each other and Cho was trailing behind, clearly not used to the ways of the adventurous Gryffindors. As they entered the Forest, Draco sighed. "For some reason, this reminds me of a song Mother keeps playing."

Ron looked at the Slytherin as though he were insane. "How do you mean, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "There's just this instrumental piece she plays over and over. There's a whole…thing full of these songs, but-"

"Malfoy," Hermione interrupted. "Are you telling us that your mother listens to Muggle music?"

"She never used to," Malfoy shot back. "But even so…it's quite a pretty piece."

"I think I know the one you mean." Hermione replied. "It's called…Deep into the Forest, something like that?"

Malfoy nodded. "Any minute now it feels like we're going to go into that faster bit – the bit that sounds like there's a chase going on?"

Hermione nodded "I know which bit you-"

They were cut off by a loud cry of pain. Hermione glanced at Malfoy. "Looks like we've hit it."

Malfoy nodded then raced off in the direction of the sound. Ron shot an incredulous look at Hermione. "Can you believe you just had a civilised conversation about Muggle stuff with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what's going on with that boy, but I dare say he'll go back to normal soon enough."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we follow him?" Cho intervened.

Ron nodded. "You're right, Cho. Come on, let's go."

~GW~ ~TR~

Back in the clearing, Harry was collapsed on the ground as the force of two Cruciatus curses hit him. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life, and he longed to pass out just so the pain would stop. As he felt everything swim out of focus he could have sworn he heard someone approaching, but he couldn't look to see who it was even if he wanted to.

Both Voldermorts glanced up at the approaching footsteps, allowing Harry some much-needed relief. Both had their wands pointed at the bushes, ready to strike at whoever was about to disturb them. As a familiar blond figure came into view, the younger Dark Lord let out a cruel smile. Moving to meet the Slytherin boy, he called "Malfoy! What can I do for you?"

"Get out of my way, Riddle! Even better, get out of my life!" A silver bolt shot from the end of Draco's wand, connecting with the other boy's solar plexus. As Tom buckled, the older Voldermort looked up. "Ah, young Malfoy. Never thought I'd see you turn on one of your own."

"He's not one of my own; _you're_ not one of my own!" Malfoy took another step forward. Behind him, the other three students' approach could be heard. Harry looked up, hardly knowing what to expect. "Who did you bring with you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to him. "I didn't bring them with me. They came in the same direction."

As he said this, Hermione, Ron and Cho reached them. "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Cho immediately rushed to Harry's side. "Harry! Are you okay?"

Voldermort laughed. "Aw, how sweet. The little girl rushing to the hero's side."

Meanwhile, Tom had turned back to Draco. "So, why are you helping a bunch of Gryffindors?"

"I'm not," the other boy snarled. "I only came here for you."

"You know you can't kill me."

"Maybe not, but I can have a hell of a lot of fun without killing you." Another silver flash shot from Malfoy's wand. Tom managed to dodge and shot back an icy blue ray. It connected with Draco's shoulder, and the blond winced with the pain. Determined not to be outdone, a matching blue flash soon followed, this time hitting Tom's chest. 

As the two Slytherins battled it out, the trio and Cho had managed to regroup and had turned to face Voldermort. The old wizard smiled coldly. "You know how easily I could get rid of you all?"

"Just try it!" Hermione challenged. "And see how long it takes for you to get found out."

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Pointing his wand at Cho, Voldermort uttered the two most dreaded words – "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green flash connected with the Ravenclaw and she collapsed to the ground. Harry froze to the spot, unable to believe what he had just seen. Voldermort cackled as he moved to aim his wand at Ron. He was about to cast when – 

"_Flamma!_" An angry orange flame shot out from Hermione's wand. Draco looked up in time to see this and was about to shout out when Tom, taking advantage of the distraction, punched him square in the jaw. Draco fell to the ground, the force of the contact with the ground knocking him unconscious. The young Voldermort then turned his attention to the trio, who were stood over the older version's smouldering body. "You may have killed one of me, but you'll never be able to kill the other. Not without losing your dear Ginny."

The trio stood stock still for a moment, trying to work out what he meant. Then Harry clicked. "The bind. Neither of you can live without the other."

Tom nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have things I need to be doing."

As he walked off into the darkness, Hermione moved to look more closely at Draco. "He's still out cold."

"Why do you think he got distracted?" Ron moved to stand next to his girlfriend. The response he got came from a familiar voice sounding from behind them. "I can't believe it's too late."


	11. Lost And Found

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fan fiction. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and any associated companies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the final chapter, although I will probably add an epilogue at some point.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – LOST AND FOUND**

An hour later, the trio were sat in Dumbledore's office along with Snape and a revived Draco. Draco seemed to be looking at the Gryffindors with more hatred than ever, and Snape also looked less than thrilled about the turn of events. Dumbledore finally spoke. "So it seems that at least one Voldermort is dead."

"Taking Narcissa with him." Snape sighed. "I don't doubt that Lucius is aware of what happened."

Hermione turned to Snape, confused. "Why would killing Voldermort mean killing-"

"She was bound to him, wasn't she?" Ron spoke with sudden understanding. "Just like Ginny's bound to Tom."

Snape nodded. "All the while he was forcing Lucius to remain loyal only to him, Voldermort was busy making Narcissa dependant on him."

Draco spoke up, voice trembling. "I shouldn't have told her how to. I shouldn't even have helped her bring him back."

"We all learn from our mistakes, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke in a gentle voice. "I suggest we now put our energy into breaking this bind so that we can vanquish Mr Riddle."

"Can…can't we wait until morning?" Harry was still trying to come to terms with Cho's death. "I mean, if there's nothing else we can do…"

"Mr Potter, you and your friends may go." Dumbledore moved to show them out. "I just need a few more words with Mr Malfoy."

~GW~ ~TR~

The next morning, Ginny arrived at breakfast to see the Hall draped in black. The Ravenclaws were all looking stunned and Harry looked distraught. Sitting down next to him, Ginny asked, "What's going on?"

"This is your fault." Harry stood almost as soon as Ginny sat down. "If you hadn't tricked me into getting caught by two Voldermorts, she wouldn't have had to come and find me."

Without another word he stalked out of the hall. Ron glanced at Hermione before going to follow their friend. Ginny turned to the only remaining member of the Trio. "What does he mean? What happened?"

"Cho's dead, Ginny. Voldermort – the older one – killed her, and could have killed us all." Hermione stood up. "We tried, Ginny. We tried to make sure you were alright – even Malfoy tried to stop this happening. But you're too far gone." As the other girl left, Ginny slumped back into her seat. Cho was dead – and all because she had been taken in by a memory. She turned around to look at the Slytherin table – Malfoy seemed almost as distraught as Harry. Surely he wouldn't care what happened to Harry's girlfriend? She was interrupted by Lavender and Parvati, who were chatting excitedly amongst themselves. "Still, even though Cho's dead, so's Voldermort. Or, from what I hear, one of them." Lavender was saying.

"How do you mean, one of them? There were two Voldermorts?" Parvati sounded amazed.

Lavender nodded. "Apparently someone brought back a younger incarnation of him."

"Why would anyone want to that?"

Ginny couldn't listen anymore. She stood to leave, but a familiar blond, flanked by his two lackeys, blocked her path to the door. "Leaving so soon, Weasel?"

"What's it to you?" Ginny challenged.

Malfoy moved closer, leaning in so that only Ginny would hear. "You could be dead now, you know? If anyone decides to kill Tom…"

"How do you mean?" Ginny sounded a little frightened. 

Malfoy moved back. "I think you already know."

Motioning to Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin left the hall. Ginny waited a few seconds before following, mind whirring. What had he meant by that? She had to get him to tell her…

She stopped abruptly as she heard another familiar voice in the hallway. "Draco, someone's finally got to him…and her."

"I know." Draco's voice was small.

"How?"

The younger Malfoy sighed. "I have a lot to tell you Father. You're not going to like it – but I think you should know."

Ginny kept on walking, not wanting to eavesdrop any further. So Lucius Malfoy was in the school – talking about two dead people. Suddenly, Ginny remembered what Malfoy had said to her before.

_"I hope you do end up like Mother. She got caught up in something she couldn't control as well."_

So Malfoy's mother had been bound to Voldermort? Ginny shuddered as she though of what could have happened. She didn't know what had happened last night, but now she knew she had to find out.

~GW~ ~TR~

Draco was sat in the sleeping quarters adjoined to Snape's office. Snape and his father were talking, and both adults had all but ordered Draco to stay out of the way until they wanted to talk to him. He sat thinking about his last face-off with Ginny. 'Should I have explained?' he wondered, before deciding that she could probably work it out for herself. 

He was roused from his thoughts by his father entering the room. "Severus has just told me that you helped the Weasleys' girl to bring back Tom Riddle. Is this true?"

Draco nodded, looking incredibly ashamed. "I know I shouldn't have."

Lucius sat down next to his son. "Maybe so, but from the sounds of it, she would have looked for a way to do it with or without you. Things could have turned out a lot worse if she'd done it by herself."

"Maybe she wouldn't have, though." Draco could barely look his father in the eye. "I mean, I was hardly expecting her to go through with it as it was."

Lucius sighed. "Draco, I admit you made a mistake – and I do wish you had shown a bit more aforethought. However, Severus has told me that you have been trying to watch her – and encourage others to watch her – so I think you've more than paid."

"Too right he has." Snape's voice cut in from the doorway. "The state he was in when Hagrid found him…"

"WHAT?!" Lucius stood up forcefully at this. "What happened to him?"

"I went to confront Ginny after…that thing," Draco still couldn't bring himself to talk about his attack on Snape. "Riddle found me and decided to 'punish' me."

Lucius scowled. "Just wait until I get my hands on him! I'll kill him!"

"You can't!" Draco stood, a pleading tone to his voice. "Or you'll kill her as well."

Lucius turned to fully face his son. "He's bound to her?"

Draco nodded. In a small voice, he said, "I know I shouldn't even have told her how to."

"Dumbledore is trying to find a way to break the bind." Snape said. "Until then, there isn't a lot we can do."

Lucius shot a furious glance at Draco. "You let her bind herself to him? After what happened to your mother?"

Draco bowed his head, unable to reply. Lucius used his cane to tilt his son's head back up and saw a faint trail of tears flow down the boy's face. Pulling the cane away, Lucius whispered "I'm sorry, son."

Draco shook his head. "You're right. I don't know what possessed me…"

"A desire to make the Weasleys suffer?" Snape knew the Malfoys well enough to know how their minds worked. "You were losing Narcissa to Voldermort, so you thought they should lose someone too."

"I…I…" Draco trailed off, unable to either confirm or deny this.

Lucius sighed. "Perhaps, subconsciously. Still, this is not important right now. We have to work out how to break the bind."

~GW~ ~TR~

Ginny sighed as she made her way to the forest. Much as she had pleaded with the others, none of them would speak to her to tell her what had happened. Seeing no other option, she decided she had to find Tom.

Tom saw her approaching a long way off, but he kept to the shadows. He knew neither of them would want to break their bond, and there was only one way they could stay together. He hated the idea of not having a body – again – but he had done plenty of damage – his name would always be remembered. It was time for someone else to try and take his place.

Ginny reached the usual clearing, and was disappointed to see that there was no sign of her boyfriend. She sighed as she sat on the ground. She hoped he hadn't deserted her – she felt like a part of her was missing whenever he wasn't around.

~GW~ ~TR~

Ron shot a nervous glance at his two best friends. Both of them still seemed furious with Ginny, but he felt he should go and find her – after all, she was his sister. Cautiously, he said "I'm…I'm going to see if I can find Ginny."

"I'll come with you." The anxiety in Hermione's voice confirmed to Ron that he was not the only worried one. The redheaded boy turned to his other friend. "Harry?"

"You two go. I'm sure you can get through to her." Harry was still staring into the fire. Hermione sighed. "Alright. We'll be back as soon as we can."

~GW~ ~TR~

Tom edged closer to his target. He wanted to explain to her – but he wasn't sure she'd accept it. After all, she really was just sixteen – she hadn't had a chance at a full life, as he had. 

Ginny glanced up at a rustling in the bushes. She leapt to her feet, looking hopefully for Tom. She spotted him hiding amongst some bushes and rushed over to him. "Tom!"

'Damn!' Tom cursed his inability to move quietly. Outwardly, he forced himself to smile. "Ginny! How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess." Ginny sighed. "It's just…people keep talking about other people dying, and I wondered-"

Tom's sigh echoed Ginny's. "Ginny, you do realise that when you bind someone to you, it's for life?"

Ginny shook her head. "Well, no. But…why should that matter?"

Tom looked away, refusing to meet her eye. "Ginny, I really don't want to do this to you, but…"

"I get it." Ginny snorted. "You've found a way to break the bond, so now you've had enough of me you're just gonna cut me loose."

"That's not it at all." Tom gently cupped Ginny's face in his hand. "It's just that…because we're bound…if one of us dies-"

"The other dies too." Ginny's voice was cold. "So is that it? You're fed up of living, so you're going to take me with you?"

Tom shook his head. "If we both stay here, the others will find a way to separate us and then kill me. You'll go back to being the lonely little Weasley. You don't want that do you?"

Finally, Ginny seemed to get what he was saying. "So…if we both die now…we'll still be connected somehow?"

"I can't guarantee that," Tom warned, "but it's got to be better than the alternative."

~GW~ ~TR~

Ron and Hermione raced through the Forbidden Forest. Hermione had figured that Ginny would run to the only person she thought she had – their problem was now finding them. As they scanned each pathway, Ron suddenly looked up. A flash of green could be seen from down the west path. Terrified, he nudged Hermione. "Is that..?"

Hermione took one look at the flash then raced towards it, Ron following swiftly behind. They ran into the clearing – but it was too late. Two familiar bodies were lying motionless next to each other. Unable to control his rage, Ron kicked at Tom's corpse. Hermione stood back, knowing it was futile to try and stop him. Eventually, rage gave way to grief as Ron collapsed to the ground in tears. Hermione knelt down next to him and hugged him to her, consoling him as he mourned his lost sister.

~GW~ ~TR~

Snape was racing through the Forest, hoping to find Ginny before it was too late. Dumbledore had managed to find a potion that would break the bind, and so he and Draco had worked as quickly as possible to produce the elixir. The potions master had gone to the Gryffindor common room first, only to be told by Harry that Ron and Hermione were also looking for Ginny. Snape had tried all of the usual student haunts, and had eventually concluded that she must be in the forest.

As he reached the clearing, Snape dropped the potion bottle in shock. The shattering sound it made caused the Gryffindors to look up sharply. Hermione looked at the liquid spilling out onto the ground and whispered, "That was her cure."

"We moved as quickly as we could." Snape cautiously approached the pair of students. "It seems we weren't quick enough."

Hermione turned to Ron, who seemed to have exhausted his supply of tears. "We should get back. There's nothing we can do now."

Ron nodded and allowed Hermione to help him to his feet. Snape watched them leave then moved to follow them, allowing himself just one last glance at the fallen Weasley and the person who had been both her best friend and her worst enemy.


End file.
